gad_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Katana
Katana is a dangerous late teen with a Techode to match. Katana is the anti-hero of the series who acts as antagonist to the main characters, though he constantly switches between villain and ally from situation to situation, depending on his ever-shifting mood. Appearance Appearing as a Gothic schoolboy with a striped shirt, sweater vest, tie and slacks, all under a trench coat. He sports a scar over his left eye, and a gun he refuses to set down. Katana's appearance otherwise is tall and thin, gaunt and deathly pale. Biography Katana's family died in a shipwreck in his early life, so he lived with a foster father of sorts, Radigue. This man was very likely to be the one who jumpstarted Katana's secret enjoyment of building machinery and digging up Heavy Metal parts. Katana works as a man-for-hire, living alone on the garage-level of an abandoned building on the edge of a junk yard in Night Town. Personality Dark, cold and stoic by nature, he seems not to want any friends or family, however does develop a very strong, almost obsessive attachment to Sayuri over the course of the story. Her disappearance eventually becomes the main motivation for his actions near the end of the series. Katana is a very proud Heavy Metal operator, having built the one he starts out with in the series, Seven, himself. However early in the series it is destroyed by Lightning and later replaced with Katana's own Techode, Zero. Katana becomes very bitter about the loss of his original Heavy Metal, and although Zero is stronger his attachment to Seven never truly leaves him, and its destruction becomes the basis of his rivalry with Hajiki Sanada, a rivalry that eventually grows into a battle to show who is the bigger man. His need to prove that he is better grows into an insane obsession over the course of the story. Along with Hajiki, Katana meets up with the other three Techode operators, and shows a variety of opinions about them. Aiko Mary Harmony earns Katana's slight trust when she rescues Sayuri from a dangerous spot in the middle of one of his battles, who then proceeds to bring him lunch daily. She seems to sit on neutral ground with him, to the point that Katana rescues her from being ganged up on in a bad part of town. Takumi Kisaragi however earned Katana’s disdain almost to the level that of Hajiki because of his meddling and loudmouthed sense of justice, and he delights in baiting and teasing him in a cold manner only to prove that he is superior to the short-fused boy. Arashi Shinozuka stands as Katana's way to get to Hajiki, using her as a messenger and even learning his name from her. They get into several fights, and he seems to despise her quite a bit, to the point of near-blind rage in their final confrontation. Notes * Katana is a very proud Heavy Metal operator, having built his first which he called Seven, himself. References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Gad_Guard_characters#Lightning Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters‏‎